Counselling
by Cats070911
Summary: When Sgt Havers relcutantly agrees to go undercover with DI Lynley neither expect the serious ramifiactions of thier discoveries.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** The characters belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC but borrowing them from time to time is fun.

I had not planned to write another story yet but it is the product of a long cross country flight, airport delays and a night alone in a boring hotel. I must also have been influenced by some of the recent Lynley / Havers erotica. If you prefer to stop reading that chapter at the point I marked the continuity of the story will not be lost.

There is definitely more to this story but I have not decided whether it will be more chapters or a separate sequel.

"No!"

Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers had almost screamed her protest and realised quickly everyone in the room thought she had been far too quick and vehement in her response to what, in essence, was an order. She was smart enough to know her best chance lay in being logical, not emotional so hastily changed both her tone and her tack, "I don't think that is a good idea at all Sir. It's not very believable and I think it would be a mistake."

"The way you two bicker and carry on at times I think it is very believable." Assistant Commissioner Hiller was having none of her objections. _Does this woman ever just do something she is asked? I don't know how Lynley puts up with her!_

Lynley knew this would end badly without his intervention. Havers was a good police officer and her reputation for unreasonableness, although sometimes warranted, tended to mean others overlooked her excellent instincts. She had been his partner for over ten years and he had learned to rely heavily on her insights. If she was not sure, then he was not sure either. But was this just because of the circumstances or something more? Barbara looked mortified, it had to be something more.

"So Havers you really find the idea of being married to me for four days so abhorrent?" Lynley asked, partly trying to lighten the mood and partly to refocus everyone on the issue and not Barbara's response.

"Well not in real life Sir."

Havers realised immediately what she had said and wished the ground would open up and swallow her. She could not look at Lynley but she knew he was now looking at her. Her face flushed and she continued, "Well you know what I mean. You're a nice person and all but we are not exactly marriage material are we? Besides they have been targeting the husbands and I don't want you put in danger." _Oh yes that had really fixed things! Just strike me dead now – please!_

"Sergeant Havers I am well aware that they have been targeting the husbands and I know you want to protect him but DI Lynley is a big boy and willing to take the risk. This is a double murder case after all and we do not want any other stupid, rich men being killed because they were trying to stop their greedy wives from stealing their fortunes." Hillier was getting angry. This should have been a simple meeting.

"What about Winston Sir?" Barbara was searching for any alternative. "We probably make a more realistic couple."

"No offense intended to DC Nkata but do you honestly think he can be better a playing someone with obvious money and breeding than our very own Thomas Lynley, an actual Earl?" Hillier had had enough. They would do it whether she liked it or not. "The officers on the case have tried everything, we need to get inside and find out who is behind it. The Centre has been a reputable marriage counselling service for years. They do not want this to put them out of business either. They don't know you or Lynley so it will be perfect, if you can just maintain control. Most women would kill to be married to him, even for a few days."

Tommy was not amused. _Stop badgering Havers; she obviously does not want to be married to me at all!_

"Well maybe another policewoman then Sir." Barbara hated the thought of someone else playing at being Lynley's wife but this would just not work. "Someone with more refinement Sir; someone more like a woman he would actually marry." Tommy glared at her. _We are NOT having this argument about class different again._

Lynley interjected to put an end to the argument, "Sergeant who else knows me as well as you? I think the AC is right; we are the only two that can pull this off. Besides if I have to pretend to be married I want it to be to someone I at least know well and respect."

Barbara looked at him and then at her feet. She had no choice but she did not have to like it.

"Good now that that is settled you are both booked in for the course starting tomorrow. I suggest you go and fill out your pre-session questionnaires and concoct a story about your relationship that is plausible. Stick as close as you can to the truth, it makes it easier to remember. You should be able to use your disagreements and fiery tempers to convince the counsellors that you are a genuine couple trying to save a rocky relationship. No doubt they will wonder how you ever got together but that is irrelevant. Now go. DC Nkata will be your main contact"

"Yes Sir," Lynley and Havers answered simultaneously.

"Oh and Lynley keep her under control will you. You need to look like a real husband and wife not someone who has abducted a woman against her will."

It was clear they had been dismissed so they turned and left Hillier's office. Outside the room Barbara hissed at him, "Don't say a word!"


	2. Chapter 2

They quickly read the case files. Two rich men had died in accidents that were in fact clever murders and a third man had barely escaped when his car had plunged into a river from a bridge after being sideswiped by a delivery van. The only connection between them had been that they had all recently had their wives file for divorce claiming large sums from the men after completing a Marriage Revival Course at the Centre for Marital Harmony in Hampshire. Local CID had been unable to find any suspects or even any clues and had turned to the Met for assistance. Everyone suspected someone at the Centre but finding them might be hard. Lynley was the bait. By completing the course they hoped he or Havers might be approached.

The questionnaires were extremely detailed and made them reflect on their lives in ways both felt were intrusive. They agreed with Hillier that telling the truth was the best approach. Havers' working class Acton background and her resentment of the upper classes had been the source of friction with Lynley, in reality the 8th Earl of Asherton, for years. It genuinely was a raw nerve between them but for different reasons, so playing up the class card would be a good reason for their "marriage" to be failing.

He was to pretend to be a well-educated and successful businessman. Havers was to be his personal assistant of ten years who had married him a year ago after the death of his first wife two years earlier. Havers worried that this might be too painful for Lynley whose wife Helen had herself been shot and killed two years ago but he seemed unfazed.

The answers needed to look real so they had only collaborated on certain questions. "How are you rating our sex life Sir?"

"What options do we have?"

Barbara blushed as she read them out, "Best sex I have ever had; highly satisfying; fair but could be better; it does not really work for us; we do not have sex anymore. Not really good choices. Fair but could be better is sort of neutral."

"Really Havers? You think my lovemaking would only be fair?" He was teasing her but Barbara felt her face redden.

"Perhaps the non-existent answer would be closer to the truth then," she retorted.

Lynley smiled. "I think the neutral ground will mean they ask us fewer questions about it, which is probably best, don't you think?"

"Indeed." Barbara regretted having asked.

At the end of the questionnaire they were both tired. It was about three o'clock and Lynley broached a delicate issue. "If we are to look married I think we should go shopping."

"Shopping, what do mean Sir?"

This was likely to result in another class related argument but he needed to say it, "Well I know you will argue with me but I think that a successful businessman and his wife would have some expensive clothes. We hardly dress up for policing so I think we should go shopping. We can pick some new gear together. It might make us feel more "married".

Barbara looked down at her scuffed boots and faded jeans and knew he was right. "I, I can't really afford it Sir, do you think the Met will pay?"

He had expected her to object and claim it was bad enough doing this without having to dress up as well. He was surprised but pleased. He had plenty in his wardrobe to suit but knew Havers did not and only buying her clothes would look too pointed. He would happily pay but could not let Barbara feel he was doing it. "Yes, I'm sure they will. I will pay today and claim it on expenses."

He drove to Knightsbridge sensing that Bond Street might be too much for Barbara. Harrods would be a good starting point and have enough for what they needed. He rarely shopped like this, preferring to visit his tailor and select discreet shops. He found he actually enjoyed the experience and relished Havers biting social commentary on the pretentiousness or otherwise of various customers and staff. They bought enough outfits to mix and match for the week at the Centre and he even convinced Barbara that the standard little black dress and a red dress he had selected for her were both practical and sensible and something she could use later. "They would be perfect for when you come to Howenstowe this Christmas," he said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know I was invited Sir." She had been down at his family estate in Cornwall before but Christmas was a time for family. She was puzzled that he seemed to have just assumed she would go.

"Well you do now. So have we forgotten anything?"

They bustled off to buy Barbara a pair of shoes to match. He had considered suggesting some new underwear but that would be far too personal a discussion to have in a shop. From what he had seen in her cutlery drawer a few years ago she could do with an update but it was hardly anything people would see, even him.

"I think we should start our "marriage" tonight. To begin with you had better start calling me Tommy. Sir just won't work. We'll drive to your flat and you can pack your essentials then we can go back to my place for the night. We need to get used to each other a bit more, er, intimately." He presented it as a perfectly rational argument but Havers was aghast.

"You mean sleep with me?" Barbara was not sure how to react. Much of her objection to this whole plot was because she was worried she would betray herself. She had a close friendship with Lynley but she had also been deeply attracted to him for years but to her knowledge he was unaware. She dreaded him learning the truth or worse still that something might happen that would mean nothing to him but would ruin their partnership forever.

"Yes," he responded, then quickly realised what she thought, "Well no, not like that Barbara. I'm sorry, that was clumsily worded. But we should at least learn to share a bed." Now he was embarrassed and felt inept. _Why on Earth did I say that?_

"Why? No one is going to see us. I assumed you would just sleep on the floor or something. You can just drop me home and pick me up in the morning to drive down." She hoped she had achieved the right note of shock and indigence.

Tommy was horrified that he had distressed her. "Barbara, look I am really sorry. I didn't mean it that way and yes, if you wish I will sleep on the floor at the Centre. I… I don't want this to be an issue for us. I guess I just felt comfortable enough as friends for this to work naturally but I can see why you are so upset. I would never do anything to harm our partnership, our friendship."

She looked over and could tell he was genuine. He really was a kind and thoughtful man. "It's ok. I guess this is just…awkward. I haven't had any real relationships. I've got no idea how to pretend to be married."

"We'll be fine Barbara. We only have a few sessions with a counsellor and we can fool them I'm sure. Who cares whether they think we are normal or not?"

"Thanks. I guess we do need to go through the case notes tonight and we need to arrive with matching luggage so if your guest room is free I will stay." _I hope I do not regret this._

Lynley was relieved. He valued his relationship with Barbara above any other. This week was going to be harder on both of them than he had imagined. He hoped they had the strength to cope.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the Centre shortly before their scheduled 10 o'clock check in. The sprawling grounds were immaculately landscaped and Barbara wondered if the plants were actually real. They drove past the tennis courts and swimming pool but noticed that there were very few people about. Those that were seemed to be dressed in the same casual style Tommy had insisted on and Barbara was relieved that they would blend in. Barbara felt strangely comfortable in the navy slacks and white silky blouse he had chosen for her and Tommy looked very dapper in his beige chinos and blue chambray shirt with a light navy linen coat.

"Typical isn't it Sir, er Tommy; normal people just get divorced but the toffs come to places like this to try and save their marriage." She sounded bitter and Lynley knew this was going to lead her into another tirade against the wealthy.

"Toffs, as you call them, want to save their marriages too Barbara. Just because you are wealthy it doesn't mean you can't love someone." Tommy's voice was flat and tense. He thought of his own marriage and how he had felt when Helen had left him after they lost the baby.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry." Barbara seemed unusually contrite. She had not meant to rub salt into his wound. She knew how much he had wanted to repair his relationship with Helen and how devastated he had been to get back with her only for her to have been snatched away again.

Tommy manoeuvred the Bristol into the tight parking space at the rear of the old manor house. So many grand old estate houses had been saved only by selling them for other purposes and Tommy was pleased that Howenstowe was still able to function as a family home, even if it was only his mother living there. One day he would retire from the Met and go home to run it. He hoped by then he was married and had a son who would grow up to love the estate. He looked over at Barbara and the illusion disappeared. Who was he kidding? He was not going to give up the Met. He was not going to give up his partnership with Barbara. As they walked to the entrance Lynley pondered that feeling. _What exactly did that mean?_

The check in process was very informal but structured and Tommy and Barbara were given a tour of the facilities and had the programme explained to them. "You were listed for Samantha but Jenny has had a cancellation and I think she would be perfect for you."

They were free until lunchtime to unpack and settle in then at one o'clock they would have their first session with their counsellor, a woman named Jenny. They were encouraged to relax and to think of the few days as a "small break away with knowledgeable friends". Their counsellor would review their questionnaires and then discuss with them their treatment options which could be physical therapy, couples or one-on-one counselling or group sessions.

An attendant took them upstairs to their room. Barbara could see why it cost so much to stay here. The room was a suite with a bedroom off the lounge area. The furnishings were expensive and the toiletries would not be misplaced in a queen's bedroom. Tommy seemed relaxed and at home but Barbara was annoyed by the decadence. At least the couch looked comfortable for one of them to sleep on. They unpacked swiftly and Tommy hung up his coat. He suggested a walk in the gardens before lunch.

He walked with purpose and strode into the middle of a lawn. "Careful they may not like people on their bleeding lawns," Barbara called out a few paces behind him.

Tommy stopped. "Did you notice the camera in the bedroom?"

"No, no I didn't. That's creepy." Barbara liked this place even less.

"Yes it is but it is very small so I doubt many people would notice it. I don't know if it is part of the programme or part of the scam. I suspect they may have the rooms bugged as well so we have to be very careful what we say. Promise me Barbara that you will remember that. If we blow our cover we may be in danger."

"Credit me with some sense Tommy." Calling him that was still hard but it was far easier to live with than getting either of them killed.

"Sorry. I do, but we need to be extra careful. You know what this means though don't you?" he said with a twinkle in the corner of his eye.

"Yep. We need to have a fight so you have to sleep on the couch!"

Tommy was startled that he actually felt disappointed but nodded his head. "We had better go and see what they are feeding us for lunch. I think we should wait to see what happens before snooping too much. Let them come to us."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is going to be fun!" she whispered sarcastically under her breath as they knocked on the door of Jenny's office. They entered to find a small kindly looking woman in her early fifties standing near the couch. The room was decorated in rich leathers and furnishings that exuded a subtle elegance and opulence that offended Barbara. She looked around barely hiding her disdain.

Jenny noticed the look. She had read their questionnaires and thought this couple would prove interesting. They were clearly alike in so many ways and yet so different in others. Theirs would be a fiery but passionate marriage she was sure. On the surface it had every indication that it should not work but in their answers to the deeper psychological questions this pair seemed ideal.

"Good afternoon Tommy and Barbara," she said extending her hand, "I am Jenny and I will be your counsellor while you are here. Please sit down." She indicated that they should sit on the couch.

"So what brings you to our Centre?"

Tommy and Barbara looked at each other, neither answering. He found his voice first, "We seem to be struggling to connect with each other lately and we are fighting a great deal. We both want this marriage to work so we thought a stint here might help."

"Of course. And you Barbara; you also want this to work?"

Barbara flushed. She did not really know why but she suddenly felt very exposed. This woman might see through me and know I am not play acting. "Yes, my relationship with Tommy is the most important thing in my life." She noticed Tommy shift uncomfortably in the couch so was surprised when his hand came over and grabbed hers. He squeezed reassuringly and she looked at him. His eyes were telling her it was all going to be fine. They just had to stick to their story.

Jenny smiled kindly and noticed their reactions. This couple seemed to love each other but she was not sure whether they really believed that they were in love and not just friends. She ran through their answers with them exploring more about them and their relationship. She noted that the whole time they never stopped holding each other's hand reassuring and supporting each other. When they talked about his first wife, there was no jealousy or acrimony and she thought Barbara genuinely missed Helen. Tommy was very protective of Barbara when they talked about her resentment of the wealthy. Jenny was puzzled why they were there; they both seemed to understand and accommodate for each other very naturally. They seemed no more troubled than any other couple.

This changed however when she moved onto the topic of their sexual happiness. Barbara was clearly self-conscious and answered very defensively. Tommy seemed too blasé and thought things were fine. They had stopped holding hands and had moved further apart on the couch. Gentle probing questions did not help them relax or explain their issues. Barbara admitted to not being very good or experienced in physical love and Tommy seemed to be quite gentlemanly in never pushing her to have sex. Jenny sensed it had been a long time since these two were physically close in that way. This would give her something to work on. She prescribed a couples' massage lesson for that evening. They would resume their conversation with her in the morning. In her experience the massage class helped to loosen couples up.

Tommy and Barbara felt exhausted. There had been things in the conversation that they both found uncomfortable. Barbara was worried that bringing up Helen would make him melancholy but he did not seem unduly depressed. She had not meant to tell Jenny how inadequate she felt in so many situations but she supposed the woman was good and had coaxed her into it.

"Let's take a walk before dinner." Tommy suggested. Barbara knew he wanted to talk without being overheard.

"That sounds lovely Tommy," she said in her best toff imitation. Tommy looked at her surprised. _Who stole Havers? _

In the gardens they checked and decided they were alone and sat on a bench overlooking a small ornamental lake. "That was harder than I thought," Barbara said, "Thanks for being so supportive. Holding my hand was a nice touch, I think she believed that was genuine. I did not know what to say when she started talking about our sex life."

_It was genuine. _Tommy tried to sound sympathetic but unconcerned. "That was not easy on either of us. I think she wants to downgrade our answers about our sex life to "non-existent". I don't think we fooled her on that one."

He felt a lot more buoyant than Barbara obviously did. He had found that talking through some their answers had actually helped him come to terms with something he had known, but not wanted to admit, for a while now. He was falling in love with Barbara. He did not quite know when it had started but he suspected a long time before he was even vaguely aware of it. Now he had to decide what to do about it. Before he even thought about it he had reached out and squeezed her hand again. She looked at him surprised. The look was so endearingly innocent he could not help himself and lent down and kissed her gently on the lips. He suddenly felt alive. He hoped that she would return the kiss but she seemed frozen. Tommy reluctantly moved his head away from hers. He was being a fool and he would frighten her. Why should he think she would feel the same way? _Poor girl doesn't even know what love feels like._

Barbara was shocked at first. _What is he doing?_ At first she thought he had lost his senses then it dawned on her someone must have been watching them. Even so, kissing her seemed a bit extreme. She whispered, "Was someone watching us?"

It was easier to lie than tell her the truth when it was obvious that he had been mistaken in thinking she may feel the same way. "Yes sorry, it was Jenny. I thought that after that session she would expect us to talk. I thought that might avoid any more massage classes."

Barbara groaned. "Yes I am dreading that. I am not good with people touching me."

"Well good job it is me then and not people." He stood and started to walk back towards the mansion. The next three days were going to be intolerable.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was more formal and so Lynley and Havers showered and changed. He wore his grey cashmere pinstripe suit with a light blue shirt but no tie. It was suitably conservative but with a softer feel than if he had worn his navy tie as he originally intended until Barbara had screwed up her nose. Barbara was grateful he had insisted on the black dress. She thought it was simple but classy enough to fool all but the keen observer into thinking she had some manners and breeding.

Tommy was actually shocked when she stepped from the bedroom. He knew that Barbara was much better looking than she let herself be but the dress highlighted her figure perfectly and she looked wonderful. He wished she would dress like that more often. "Wow, you look beautiful Barbara."

Barbara was embarrassed but also pleased. "Thanks. You choose clothes very well."

"Hmm, I certainly do." Tommy had lost his appetite for food. He had not really thought about her body when he had thought about how he was falling in love with her but seeing her like this added a whole new dimension – desire. He wanted desperately to kiss her again but they were here for a purpose. The murder investigation came first and they needed to meet more staff and mix in. With great effort he tore his eyes away from her and said, "Come on then let's go and see what tonight brings. Hopefully someone will approach me or we will learn something from the other guests."

The first thing Barbara noticed in the dining room was that there were no tables for only two diners, only tables for four. _Great, now someone _will_ see through my façade_. The maître de escorted them to a table where he had just seated another couple. Tommy introduced Barbara and himself. The man stood and declared he was Michael Barclay, a solicitor from York. As an afterthought he introduced his wife, Beth. It was obvious that there were serious issues in their relationship.

"So," Lynley started the conversation, "we only checked in today. Have you been here long?"

Beth started to reply but was cut off by Michael. This was their third day and so far he considered it a waste of money as it had only highlighted to them how ill-suited they were to each other. Barbara was observing Beth, she was clearly uneasy but it was hard to tell if it was because she wanted things to work for them or whether she wanted to cut and run as soon as possible. Michael continued talking throughout the first three courses. Whenever Barbara or Beth tried to speak he ignored them and focussed only on Lynley. When Tommy tried to include the ladies Michael quickly found a way to exclude them again. By dessert Michael was clearly becoming inebriated and turned his attention to Barbara, shamelessly flirting with her. Despite her urge to slap him in handcuffs and lead him away, Barbara smiled sweetly and said very little.

Michael overstretched the thin line he was on when he called her Barbie. It was so out of context that she almost laughed but she noticed the back of Tommy's neck had turned red and she thought he might explode. She reached under the table and squeezed his knee. He looked at her and settled realising she was urging him not to blow their cover. He seemed to calm but she was sure that she saw actual steam come from his ears when Michael traced a buxom figure with narrow waist in the air with his hands. Barbara laughed; not at the gesture but at the ever so cool Lord Lynley trying to restrain himself. She noticed that the other patrons had noticed too. She needed to get him away.

"Well it has been nice meeting you Beth…," she paused deliberately before continuing flatly, "Michael. We have a massage lesson tonight so we need to change. We might see you tomorrow."

They all nodded and muttered farewells and Barbara steered Tommy out of the room. On the stairs he still looked like he might spontaneously combust and despite herself she giggled. He spun around and glared at her. "I'm glad you find it funny; I should have punched the odious little pig of a man senseless. Flirting with you while I'm sitting right there and calling you Barbie indeed; and you sat there lapping it up!"

"Why Sir, I do believe you are jealous."

"Hmmph."

She spoke softly and lent towards him so he would hear her. "For the record I did not lap it up, I wanted to punch his lights out but how exactly would that help the investigation?"

He quietened but his face still showed a fury that surprised her. "Point made Sergeant. Let's get changed for this massage class."

Barbara groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara and Tommy arrived about a minute late and hastily moved to a spot on the floor that had obviously been left for them.

"Tonight is about learning to reconnect physically and to learn how to help our partners relax. In this room we will stay fully clothed but in the privacy of your own rooms I encourage you to try it with a little oil that you will find in the toiletries." There was some nervous giggling. "Now men are usually shyer than their wives at this so we will start with the wives massaging your husbands. So ladies move behind your man and kneel behind him while we start with a little neck massage." The instructor moved to the mannequin at the front of the room and demonstrated the actions.

Barbara had never done this before and had no idea of how hard or soft to rub. She dug her fingers in a bit too hard and Tommy winced in pain, "Arrghh."

"Not so hard Mrs Lynley, your husband is not a piece of meat." The instructor used this line a lot and it always made the guests laugh. Right at that moment though as everyone turned and stared at him Tommy felt like that was exactly what he was. The woman in the front even licked her lips and blew him a kiss! Barbara was grateful that he was in front of her and could not see her humiliation.

She relaxed her touch and methodically followed the commands the teacher was giving. _Follow the words and don't think about it and it will be fine. _

Tommy however was finding the experience far from mechanical. It was obvious to him that Barbara had never massaged anyone before; in fact he doubted she had touched anyone as intimately before. He could tell she was following the instructions robotically and not putting any feeling into it. He was disappointed. Her touch thrilled him more than he had anticipated and he struggled not to give in to that feeling. Still, he wished she was doing it because she wanted to and not because she was compelled.

Before long it was time to swap. Tommy started out following the script but soon forgot why there were here. Unlike Havers he was used to giving massages to women but he was a little out of practice. He could feel where she was tense and started to gently knead the knots in her shoulders. He gently squeezed her neck and used his thumb to rub the tension out, first one side then the other. He ran his thumbs down her spine pressing each vertebrae to encourage her to relax while his fingers brushed over her shoulder blades. At first she had seemed to respond and allow herself to unwind but when his hands started to caress her back and move down to her waist she froze and hissed, "What are you doing? That's not what the instructor is saying."

She was enjoying it; far too much. She had tried to think of it as a process Tommy was following to catch a killer but when his hands started to move in response to the knots and needs of her body she struggled to think of this professionally. _Oh yes I am sure you would be an excellent lover._ She was conflicted. She wanted to enjoy the sensation but she wanted to maintain her composure too; she could not let Tommy know the affect this was having on her.

He knelt up and lent into her neck and started rubbing it with his chin. "Relax Barbara, you can't tell me you are not enjoying it."

"That's not the point… ooh, ohh." She was in fact enjoying this way too much. She was not supposed to be sexually stimulated by her boss while they were on a murder case! _What the hell does he think he is doing?_ She glanced quickly around the room; one of the other couples had started kissing but the other two were treating the touch of their partner as if they were being stabbed. "Ohhh Tommy." He was nuzzling her neck with his lips, gently kissing her from her shoulder up her neck, to her ear. She had no idea until that moment that there was a nerve running directly from her neck to her groin. _Oh God, is that what I think it is pressing into my back?_ _Stop it now, please Tommy._

He had sensed her reaction and glanced around. He had forgotten himself and realised that they might be creating a scene. It would not be good for a couple sent here to learn to communicate fully to seem so interested in each other. No doubt a report would go back to Jenny and they would have to explain things tomorrow. He sat back and resumed his strokes in the pattern the instructor had suggested. He felt her breathing go back to normal and he was relieved that his erection had subsided enough to leave the room with dignity.

Back in the room Tommy sat on the bed; Barbara had needed the bathroom. He remembered they had planned to stage a fight so that he would have an excuse to sleep on the sofa. Fighting and sleeping alone were the last things he wanted but he had a feeling he knew what the topic and outcome would be. He knew he had aroused her and that she had felt his reaction. He had not meant to move that close to her. Now she would probably hate him; think that he was just like all men and only after one thing. All his instincts told him to tell her how he felt and make love to her all night but he was not going to do it. There was no way he was going to make love to Barbara in front of a camera to end up on some cheap internet porn site but more importantly he needed her to understand this was love, not lust.

She opened the door and stepped into the room. Despite his assurances to himself part of him hoped she was naked or in revealing lingerie but she was in stock standard striped pyjamas. _Yes that is best. _

"Look Barbara, before you yell at me I wanted to say I am sorry. I got carried away and embarrassed you."

"It's ok."

Tommy was puzzled; he had expected fireworks and accusations of sexism and being no better than Michael. He moved next to her so that no bug would hear him whisper, "As long as you know I am genuinely sorry. Now we can start the fight however you like."

She looked at him. She had no will to fight tonight. She did not understand what had happened or know how she should react or even feel about it but she did not want to fight. "No Tommy, I can't. It's a big bed we can share it."

"Thanks." Lynley was lost to know what to say or do. He still wanted to envelop her in his arms and kiss her but he knew not to, not here. So instead he rubbed his hand gently up her arm and smiled before heading to the bathroom. When he returned she had selected a side of the bed and was asleep, facing away from where he would sleep. He got in and turned his back to her lest he be tempted.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny smiled as she greeted them. They looked sombre. Sometimes that is good, sometimes bad. "So how was Day One?" she asked brightly.

"Confronting." Barbara spoke but Tommy nodded. _That was a good word._

"How so?"

Inwardly Barbara groaned. This counselling was starting to affect her more than she wanted to be affected. "Well we have had to face things in our relationship that we didn't really know where there." _Stick to the truth as much as possible Hillier had said._

"Such as?"

Tommy spoke; he could see Barbara was uncomfortable, "The massage session last night. We found we had different responses."

"Hmm yes I saw that," Jenny admitted, "yet your sleeping tape shows a very different story."

Tommy and Barbara looked at each other. Sleeping tape? They had not expected the camera to be part of the therapy but rather something connected to the murders or a sleazy way to make money, perhaps by blackmailing couples. What was on their tape?

Jenny flicked a button on the remote she was now holding and on the TV screen on the wall a video started to play. Tommy was sitting on the bed by himself running his fingers through his hair. He clearly looked to be struggling with what to do. Barbara came out of the bathroom and after a brief conversation and a reassuring gesture from Tommy she settled in bed and turned off the light. Shortly afterwards Tommy also moved into bed. Jenny paused the tape and said, "See how you both move as far as you can away from each other but now look." She started the tape and ran through quickly in fast forward. She slowed it to normal speed and Lynley and Havers were transfixed by what they saw on the screen. Tommy had rolled over and snuggled into Barbara's back and draped his arm over her, holding her protectively. She had taken his hand and held it to her. Again Jenny sped the tape up and they saw that for the rest of the night until about half an hour before they woke, they had slept in each other's arms. The positions had varied but they had held each other close without even knowing.

Tommy was silent and sat still, staring at the screen. For him it meant only one thing; Barbara loved him too. He needed to finish this case and get her away from here and pledge himself to her forever. _Forever?_ He had not even thought of it in those terms but yes, he wanted Barbara to stay with him until time ended.

Barbara was dumbfounded; so shocked that she did not even have any emotions. "How could that happen? And you filmed us?"

"We do that as part of the course. It is in the fine print of the contract. Anyway, as I expected yesterday you two love each other deeply; you have just lost your way of telling each other." Jenny was almost beaming with self-congratulations.

"No, you don't understand. This can't be happening." Barbara stood then sat back on the sofa and put her head in her hands and started to cry. Tommy moved instantly to her side and put his arms around her holding him to her.

"Could we have a few minutes alone please Jenny? This has been a bit of a shock."

"Certainly, take as long as you need."

After she left Tommy let go of Barbara and gently pulled her face up to look at him. "It's ok Barbara. I've known for months that I am in love with you. It takes a while to come to terms with it. We don't have to deal with this here. We can wait until we get back to the real world."

"I have made a fool of myself. I promised myself you would never know how I felt. I had it all sorted until this wretched course. What must you think of me?"

"That at this moment you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and that I want to spend my life by your side." He lent down and kissed her tenderly and felt a flood of love wash over him when she kissed him back. It was not a deep kiss or a lustful kiss but it was the one kiss that would stay with him to his grave.

"Tommy, the case; this is a, a … a distraction."

"No in terms of importance the case is a distraction but I understand. We need to wrap this up and get out of here. We need time to think straight. I am struggling at the moment but we need to force this to the back of our minds so that we can make it our only focus in a few days. Will you be ok?"

"Yes." Barbara felt herself start to snap back to police mode. _Focus. Focus. Focus._


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't CARE if you love me or not," Barbara was almost hysterical, "I have had enough. I just want a divorce and if you think that solicitor brother of yours can save you, forget it. I worked hard for you for over ten years. The least I deserve is a decent payout. I mean your company is worth a fortune; I'm not after all that much really."

"Oh so you were after my money all along were you!' Lynley was getting into the swing of it now. "Did you ever love me?"

"I don't know. I thought I did but I really don't know." Barbara stood and ran from the room.

The whole dining room was trying hard to look the other way. Well if they were after attention they had certainly found it. Tommy stood and looked after her then sat down and continued his lunch hoping that this might provoke a response from someone.

After lunch he sat in the library and waited, pretending to read a National Geographic. No one came near him and he was starting to fret. He wanted to get this done. He wanted to sort out his real relationship. He wanted desperately to take Barbara somewhere romantic and make love to her until she understood they were meant to be together.

Meanwhile Barbara had gone to their room. It seemed the logical thing to do. She had ensured she had eaten enough not to be hungry before she had staged her exit but on the way out had noticed a delicious looking chocolate gateaux. _I wonder if they do room service to damsels in distress_. She was about to dial when she heard a soft knock on the door. They had agreed Tommy was going to the library so he had either been approached or she was about to be sought out. "Wait a moment," she called out, hoping that sounded sufficiently posh. Maybe 'hang on' would have been more in character.

She rinsed her face to look as if she may have been trying to hide crying and answered the door. It was Jenny with another woman. "Barbara this is Samantha Godfrey, one of our other counsellors. I'm sorry you and Tommy seem to have had a fight. Samantha heard it in the dining room and thought she may be able to help you. I feel quite bad after this morning. I thought you two were so right for each other. What went wrong dear?"

Barbara hoped that Samantha was the one but she also hoped Jenny was not involved. Jenny had actually helped them and seemed so sincere. "I, I don't really know. Sometimes love just isn't enough but when he threatened to cut me off penniless well I… I just lost it!"

Samantha had moved into the room and finally succeeded in ushering Jenny out. _Either it is a good act or Jenny is unaware. _"It's ok Barbara we won't let him leave you penniless."

"How, how can you help?"

Samantha cooed and tried to comfort Barbara for about half an hour, never mentioning anything about how she could help. Barbara was frustrated but tried to play along. Eventually Samantha broached the subject. "You realise of course if Mr Lynley had an accident that you would inherit the lot?"

"What? No I never thought about it," Barbara lied innocently, "what sort of accident?"

"Well anything really, so long as it was fatal."

"What, you want me to kill him. Oh I couldn't besides that would be far too obvious wouldn't it?"

"No not murder, just arrange an accident."

"I don't understand. I, I wouldn't know how."

"We can help you dear."

"What through the Centre?"

"Oh no, no; the Centre is here to help people," Samantha said almost scornfully, "But well, I've seen a lot of cases where what is broken just can't be mended."

"Oh so you can help? Help me to get rid of Tommy? Can you arrange a horse riding accident? That would be realistic."

"Yes of course. A broken neck would suit a snob like him."

Barbara just stopped herself from striking the woman. _How dare she call Tommy a snob? And how dare she suggest he should die?_ With that the door burst open and Tommy came running in followed by two police constables. Barbara looked confused. _How did he know? How did he get here so fast?_ _How did they get here so fast?_ Tommy was speaking to Samantha. No, he was arresting her. This really was over.

Jenny was comforting her and leading her to the bedroom. Why? Then Barbara realised that she was crying. She began to howl almost like she had in front of the pub that time. The last few days had affected her badly. It was everything but mostly it was about what she had to face next with Tommy. In an instant she found herself wrapped in Tommy's arms again. He was soothing her and holding her. She collapsed into his chest trying to tell him she was sorry.

His strength gave her strength and she calmed quickly. "I suppose the coppers think I am a weak female?"

"Do you care?"

"Not really. Yeah, yeah I guess I do."

"Well then go out there and act normal Havers. Pretend it was all part of the act, okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Barbara soon found herself sorting things out with the constables while they waited for back up then came over to where Lynley was talking to Jenny. She caught the last of their conversation. As she walked away Jenny told Tommy, "Do what it takes Tommy."

Lynley smiled awkwardly at Barbara then decided to phone Hillier with the good news about the arrest. "Yes Sir… all under control… Yes Barbara was magnificent; she stalled long enough for us to get the local boys out here." Hillier was obviously giving Tommy a grilling. "Yes… well I'm glad she did Sir. How? Well Jenny, the counsellor Havers and I were seeing, got suspicious when Godfrey insisted on seeing Barbara, especially when Godfrey was so obvious in wanting her out of the way. So she turned on the recorder for the room and phoned the local police. As soon as she mentioned the name Lynley the cops reacted and told her to get me. By the time she found me and we went up to the room we could just hear what was happening. We waited until Havers trapped her and then pounced."

Hillier spoke for quite some time and Tommy rolled his eyes. "Well yes Sir, it has been really, especially having to talk so much about Helen and events of the last few years." Barbara looked up surprised. She did not realise he had been thinking about Helen so much but supposed it was natural. _I wonder if things can ever go back to the way they were._

Tommy spoke again, "Yes Sir. Well I think we both do. It has been hard on Havers too. Yes, yes that would be wonderful Sir. We will come back Monday. No, no that's fine. I'll drive back with Havers. I think we need to talk about a few things before we come back to work. Thank you Sir. No I don't think I will go to Cornwall. I have somewhere else in mind to get away from everything. Yes, yes I will. I'll tell her sir. Thank you."

"Well?" Havers had learned most of what had happened just by listening to his call but she wanted to know what else had been said.

"He was very complimentary Sergeant and pleased we sorted the case. I have convinced him we both need a few days off so we do not have to report back until Monday."

"Er thanks but I don't really need time off. I am ok to go back tomorrow. I'll finish the paperwork until you come back."

"Barbara, there are things we need to sort out."

"Yes, I know. I heard you tell Hillier we would debrief on the drive back to London."

"Sometimes Havers I wonder if you are deliberately difficult or just stupid," Tommy said in exasperation, "We are taking six days together – no arguments. I take it your passport is valid?"

"Passport? Yes"

"Is it at your flat?"

"No; in my drawer at work."

Lynley looked at her thinking hard. He did not want to get anyone else involved but he knew they would never get away if they returned to the office. He punched a number in his phone. "Hi, yes Winston I was wondering if you could do me a favour? Sergeant Havers needs her passport and it is in the drawer of her desk. Could you find it and then bring it around to my place say around five o'clock? Terrific, thank you Winston. Oh and I would appreciate it if you don't mention this to Hillier or anyone. Havers has had a rough few days and I am going to shout her a trip away… yes well you might be right but she would be mad to refuse this particular trip." He was looking straight at her but she was not going to argue.

Her excused himself and went outside to make some other calls.


	9. Chapter 9

Driving back to London Tommy kept their conversation directly related to the case and its implications and consequences for the whole two hours. Barbara understood that now was not the time to discuss anything personal but she did wonder where they were going. How typical of Lynley to think of going abroad when England had plenty of places to visit if he did not want to stay in London.

She was none the wiser when he pulled into his parking spot at his house. It was almost five o'clock and Barbara had spotted Winston standing around the front. Tommy removed the luggage from the boot and made no attempt to enter the house, instead making a beeline for Nkata. He took the passport and then ran up the entrance stairs leaving Winston and Barbara on the kerb.

"So you caught 'em then," Winston said unsure what to talk about. Barbara looked exhausted. He hoped Lynley's idea was a good one. He was dying to know where they were going, or even if they were going, or just Barbara.

"Yeah, yeah we did," she replied and could tell what he really wanted to know, "I think he has booked me into a sanatorium or something."

Lynley reappeared just as a cab drove slowly down the road obviously looking for a number. "Well here's our cab. Thanks again Winston." Tommy shook Nkata's hand then loaded the luggage into to cab before almost pushing Barbara in. Winston could just hear him say, "St Pancras please driver."

From the address Barbara knew they were heading for the Eurostar terminal but she was still not sure what to make of everything. Tommy was being well, Lynley. Nothing seemed different. He was in charge of something and a little bit pleased with himself and she was following along waiting to see how she fitted into his scheme. She had not exactly expected some romantic declaration in the cab but she had not expected normality and to slip so easily back into routine either. She just wished she understood what he had planned. _Surely he is not so clichéd to take me to Paris?_ But even if they did go to Paris it might just be to go somewhere else. "Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see Barbara. I promise you will like it."

They boarded the six thirty train for Paris; first class seats of course. Barbara was vaguely disappointed. This was far too predictable and besides she had been to Paris on a day trip once and did not think much of the place. She found the people rude, all the buildings looked the same and the place was too spread out to really see much. The train picked up pace as it wound through the London suburbs heading for Ashford and then the Chunnel. Barbara was tired and the rhythm and her couple of drinks in the lounge jogged her to sleep. Tommy was also tired and napped in the seat opposite.

He did not do things the hard way and completely avoided the taxi queues and accompanying gypsy beggars and thieves preying on tired passengers. There was a man waiting at Gare du Nord displaying 'Lord Lynley' in bold letters on his iPad. The drive to the hotel was short but colourful. Paris at night was a wonder. All the buildings seemed to be lit with a variety of colours to highlight the texture of the buildings. Barbara could not helped but be charmed by the atmosphere and architecture. It was almost ten thirty but there were people everywhere and everyone seemed to be holding hands. It was truly the city of love. Lovers were dining al fresco on the pavements, walking arm in arm along the river and as they stopped in traffic Barbara could see lovers kissing on the open top deck of the river boat.

She knew she was grinning stupidly. Tommy noticed and asked, "Happy?"

"Mmm, it's beautiful Tommy. I had no idea."

They drove up a long boulevard and it was only as they neared the Arc de Triomphe that Barbara recognised it and let out a small joyous yelp. Tommy was watching her, thinking how she was like a small child understanding Christmas for the first time.

The hotel his agent had chosen was small and inconspicuous, tucked away on a quiet street of Passy, away from the traditional tourist haunts. He had booked the suite on the seventh floor at the top of the hotel. On the outside the hotel had ornate cream limestone balconies that curved out from the façade, highlighted by intricate black cast iron railings. The roofline was decorated with delicate carvings of laurel wreaths. Inside however the hotel was modern and minimalist. Tommy's taste was more traditional but he wanted something striking and memorable and not too over the top for Barbara. The suite was well sized; not the largest he had seen but it was certainly striking. The entrance opened into a large lounge with black leather armchairs and couches with bold modern lines. The large rug was crimson which offset the chairs, the black stone floor and the grey stone walls. The outside walls sloped inwards to lend a magical feel to the room and the French doors to the balcony offered an unsurpassed view over the zinc rooftops and terracotta chimneys of the 16th arrondissement. Tommy noted with pleasure the coffee machine on the table. Barbara was hell in the morning without coffee.

"Wow." Barbara had no other words.

They moved through sliding doors into the bedroom and she felt her heart stop. It this is Tommy's way of seducing her it had worked. She was in awe. The bedroom had the same daring and sexy colour scheme. The bed was in the middle of the room. It was large, but not huge. On the crisp white duvet cover was a large heart made from red rose petals which made it all the more inviting. There was an open bathroom with deep double tub and peek-a-boo glass on the shower and toilet. Barbara was a little horrified at first that it was so open until she tried a door to find that it electrically frosted when someone was inside. She could not resist playing with the doors to watch the effect. Tommy once again watched on lovingly amused.

He went and stood by the window and called her over. He opened the curtains and there before them was the golden gleam of the Eiffel Tower with its spotlight shining brightly at its peak. Barbara was silent. This was no cliché, this was beautiful. She turned and smiled at Tommy. "Thank you Tommy, this is a wonderful end to the day."

"Hmm, I was hoping it wasn't over quite yet," he said as he swept her into his arms. He went to kiss her but seemed to change his mind. "I guess we should talk."

"Ok." Barbara was tentative, unsure what to say. Her disappointment was palpable. Paris, the room, the tower – she thought he was going to kiss her, to seduce her, to make love to her. _What are you playing at Tommy? _But if he needed to talk first then that was only fair. Things had been crazy these last few days.

He moved and sat on the edge of the bed. "What I told you over the last few days is true Barbara. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I haven't given you the chance to tell me how you feel. I am worried that I have pressured you, that all this is too much to say no to and that tomorrow you will hate me. I can't do that to you."

"Oh Tommy, this has all happened so fast. I don't know what to think. I do love you though, and watching that tape today of us together last night, well I think I believed that it is real, for both of us." Still Tommy didn't move. He sat looking at her. For once she struggled to see what was in his eyes. It was dark and brooding, almost a challenge, 'show me Barbara'.

She moved over to where he sat and lent down and kissed him. He kissed her back but not with the passion that she expected. She broke from the kiss and moved behind him. She started to rub his shoulders and back. He sighed. She closed her eyes and used her fingers to explore the skin on his neck. It was soft and warm. She ran her hands over his shoulders and gently squeezed the muscle between her thumb and fingers. She could feel the tension so she massaged harder focussing on the knots near his neck. She could feel him relax beneath her touch and his breathing became more shallow and ragged. She wondered idly if he had a nerve from his neck to his groin and she lent down and softly brushed his neck with her tongue. He moaned and she knew that he did.

Barbara did not touch people and even yesterday she had been ignorant to the power it held. Now she was captivated. She was affecting him as he had affected her last night. She felt powerful and strong yet also vulnerable and needy. She began to realise that although she had loved him with her own peculiar metaphysical version of love, what she felt now was so much stronger. Her heart and her soul longed for his love but her body burned for his touch.

Tommy sensed the change. Tonight there was undoubtedly lust but he needed her to know it was so much more. Physically he was excited beyond anything he had experienced before but more importantly emotionally he needed tonight for them to be equal in love. Barbara was less experienced than him and she was also more afraid - of him, of the consequences of loving him, and of giving herself over to him. Tommy turned slowly and kissed her, urgently and passionately and murmured, "I am going to make sure you never forget tonight my love."

**Stop reading here if you are offended by erotica.**

Her response was equally demanding. He knew that she wanted this but he was planning to make her wait, make her almost beg him. He stood up pulling her with him and crossed back to the window. He stood behind her and whispered, "Two of the most beautiful things in the world, the tower at night and you." She was wearing tight fitting blue slacks and a loose silk blouse and boat shoes. She did look beautiful but he wanted to see the real Barbara, the one he had glimpsed under that sensual black dress. He dropped to his knees sliding his hands down her body and slipped off her shoes. He stood up and started nuzzling her neck. She cooed and he smiled into her neck knowing the effect he was having. Still nuzzling he reached around in front and began to undo the buttons of her blouse. She started to help but he lightly smacked her hands away. This was his job, his pleasure. He slid his hands into the opening he had created and ran the tips of his fingers across the skin. She shivered but as his hand skimmed the scars from the shooting she went very still. He understood she was worried it might turn him off so he kissed her neck more fervently and traced the scars with his fingers. He remembered how he felt when he saw her go down. He never wanted to feel like that again. Her scars were also his scars.

He moved his hands up and overs her breasts. Her nipples were hard under her bra and he wanted to kiss them. Slowly he turned her around to face him and kissed her again. This time is was tender and gentle and very loving. He slowly explored her mouth with his tongue while he guided her blouse off her shoulders and arms. He let it fall to the floor. He undid the clasp on the front of her bra without effort and with a quick twist of her arms that too fell. His hands cupped her breasts, savouring their firmness. His kisses moved down her face and onto her throat and down to her chest. He had a choice – left or right. He chose the left and traced his tongue around it in ever decreasing circles finally coming to rest at its heart. He suckled slowly, teasing every ounce of lust from her that he could. Barbara was whimpering softly into his hair. She ran her fingers across this neck and his back and tried to put her hands inside his shirt.

He paused and separated from her enough to remove his shirt in one clean motion over his head. Wordlessly he went back to his work, this time choosing the right side. The motion and the reaction was the same but Barbara was now drawing large circles on his back with her fingernails, testing the limits of the line between pleasure and pain. Now it was his turn to whimper and his kisses turned into little nibbles. He could feel her starting to move her hips against his groin. Her body was starting to beg him with urgency and wanting that made him feel virile and in control. _All in good time my love._

She was reaching down to undo his belt and trousers and he let her. When they were loose she tried to pull them down but they were hampered by his boxers so she grabbed those and pulled the lot down to his knees. He shimmied them down to his feet and stepped out of them. Somehow he had already removed his shoes and socks. She tried to reach for him but he was too quick and slipped behind her once again. He kept a firm grip on her waist with one hand as the other caressed the front of her slacks. Her little thrusts started again as he slowly lowered the zipper on her slacks. He allowed his hands to reach inside them. He pushed them down over her hips. He was tempted to remove her underpants too but decided wickedly that he had a better plan so he again sunk to his knees dragging her slacks with her. Instinctively she stepped out of them as he turned her around to face him. He started kissing her scar and then tracked down to the top of her underwear. He flicked the elastic with his teeth as his kisses moved lower. He badly wanted to tear them off her but he knew kissing her through the thin cloth was much more erotic for them both.

Her hands were in his hair pulling him closer. He could smell her now, a light musky smell of desire. He increased the pressure nipping and blowing and sucking. His hands held her buttocks and he had been clutching and unclutching them to a beat that matched the movements of his mouth. Now he shifted his hands to the front and reached into her pants from both sides. His thumbs stroked the soft downy hair. He smiled wondering if the colour matched her hair. Agonisingly slowly he moved his thumbs down. He felt her shift her weight slightly as she moved her legs further apart. It broke his movement and his thumb slipped between her lips. She was wet and soft and swollen. He counted quickly through Latin numbers until his own desire settled. Some lover he would be if he could not control himself. Control was not normally an issue for him but tonight was different. Tonight was beyond his wildest dreams. Suddenly he had to have nothing between them. He grabbed the edge and ripped the elastic and pulled the cloth free. He flung it into the corner. Tommy moved closer and thrust his tongue into the space his thumb was vacating surveying this new and glorious terrain. Barbara grabbed his hair forcefully making him wince. She struggled for balance as he moved his tongue around seeking out the spots that pleasured her most.

He broke free and guided her onto the bed. He went back to what he was doing, his movements slowly forcing her further back into the centre near the rose petals. Barbara had never experienced anything like this and she was not sure she could contain herself any longer. She wanted Tommy so badly; every nerve in her body was tingling. She heard herself crying out, "Oh Tommy please, please, I want you. I love you."

He felt a thrill go through him. She was begging now and he would oblige. His tongue focussed on one spot and developed a cadence that he knew would bring her undone. Her hips started to move beneath him and her hands wound tightly in his hair. He fastened his pace marginally and groaned with satisfaction as she came around him, crying out in sheer delight. He could hear the sucking noises as her contractions forced air in and out. Next time there would be no air. Next time she would be contracting around him.

She collapsed backwards into the softness of the bed unsure what she had just experienced. Never in any of her self-ministrations had her orgasm been so strong. She was floating but she felt unsatisfied. _How can that be?_ "Oh Tommy."

He moved up and hugged her to him. She needed a few minutes break and so did he. He kissed her slowly wondering if she would object after where he had just been but she did not seem to notice, or care. Her kiss told him of a longing that lay deep inside her, one not satisfied by what she had just experienced. He knew how to fix that, but not just yet. He took her hand and guided it down to his stomach just so it brushed his hair. She hesitated then started to explore. She ran her hands down his thighs and then back up almost reaching his groin before retreating. She was teasing him and he liked it but he wanted her to touch him. To feel what was very soon going to give her another bout of pleasure. Now it was his turn to surrender control. "Please," he whispered, "Touch me Barbara."

She took a deep breath and sought him out. It was large and hard and hot. She wrapped her fingers around him, surprised that her fingers barely met. She laughed to herself as she thought of the time he was embarrassed when she described a suspect with the question "does donkey and hung mean anything?" She began to move her hand up and down. Tommy's breathing fastened and he grunted softly. She wanted to give him the pleasure that she had just had but she felt selfish as her own desires flared. She kept her hand on him but rolled slowly onto her back guiding him over. He understood and they started kissing again. There was lust in their loins but love in their hearts and their kisses but still he waited for her signal before entering her slowly. He looked into her eyes and they both knew this was so right. Nothing before had matched what they were feeling right now. Tommy moved slowly inside her as she gently thrust her hips. They settled for a long slow pace and both could feel the other swell as they reached the edge. "Oh Tommy… please." He willingly indulged her and shifted subtly to touch the exact spot that had brought waves of pleasure to her and consequently to him. She cried out and he felt those contractions again. This time they were around him, urging him on. The quiver started in his toes and fingers and slowly centred where he and Barbara were united until he could wait no longer and submitted to her will.

In unison they both called out, "I love you."


End file.
